Angel's Missing Wings
by Run Maharani
Summary: Angels are from Heaven, Teukie.. And they should not be crying.. Usaha Youngwoon untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun,adiknya, haruskah membuat Teukie terluka? Kangteuk fict, RnR pliss..


Hai hai.. Maafkan ke-mandek-an otakku yang berakhir pada munculnya epep gaje ini ya..

Aku gak bakal banyak bacot, semoga reader sekalian mau membacanya ya.. ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angels are from Heaven, Teukie..<strong>_

_**And they should not be crying..**_

* * *

><p>YoungWoon POV<p>

Hari ini aku harus latihan panjat dinding sampai malam untuk persiapan turnamen. Badanku pegal semua, dan aku hanya ingin tidur dengan pulas malam ini. Pembantuku membukakan pintu gerbang kemudian aku memarkir mobilku. Aku melihat mobil appa sudah terparkir di garasi.

"Appa pulang cepat ya?" tanyaku pada pembantuku. Dia lalu mengangguk. Aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung menuju ke kamarku di lantai dua. Appa dan KyuHyun pasti berada di kamar mereka. Rumah yang besar ini selalu begini. Tanda-tanda kehidupanpun hampir tidak ada. Ini sejak umma meninggal saat aku duduk di sekolah menengah, dan sekarang aku sudah berada di semester enam universitas.

Aku melewati kamar KyuHyun, dia adalah dongsaengku satu-satunya. Aku lebih tua lima tahun darinya, dan mungkin karena perbedaan usia yang cukup jauh ini, aku tidak bisa terlalu dekat mengapa aku membuka pintu kamarnya, hanya ingin melihat keadaannya. Belakangan ini kondisinya memburuk karena penyakit lemah jantung yang dia derita sejak lahir, penyakit keturunan dari umma.

Lampu yang hidup hanya lampu tidur yang ada di dekat kasurnya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya yang sedang berbaring. Aku bisa mendengar napasnya yang berat dan cepat, tangannya menekan-nekan dada sebelah kirinya. Ya Tuhan, pucat sekali anak ini, keringat dingin membasahi rambutnya.

"KyuHyun-ah.." aku berlutut di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Hyung.. hh.. sakit sekali.." seketika aku panik. Aku langsung berteriak memanggil pembantu-pembantuku dan mereka datang satu persatu. Tidak lama kemudian appa datang memakai baju tidur. Appa pun juga terlihat panik.

"Appa, KyuHyun kesakitan.." kataku.

"YoungWoon, segera bawa adikmu ke mobil. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Kata Appa. Aku segera menggendong KyuHyun di punggung dan membawanya ke mobil. Appa mengemudikan mobil sedangkan aku duduk di kursi belakang dengan KyuHyun berbaring di pangkuanku. Dia menangis sambil masih memegang dadanya. Aku menghapus air matanya.

"Umma.." panggilnya lemah. Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba memanggil umma? "Umma.. sakit.. Dadaku sakit umma.."

"Appa.." panggilku.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia hanya merindukan Umma." Aku tau, aku bisa mendengar jelas suara appa tercekat. Appa sedang menahan tangis sekarang.

"Kyu.. Dengar kata-kataku. Sedikit lagi kita sampai di rumah sakit. Dan berhenti memanggil umma, itu menakutiku." Kataku. Aku benar takut mendengarnya memanggil umma, seolah-olah dia melihat umma menjemputnya. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak siap kehilangan satu orang lagi dari hidupku. Aku tidak akan pernah siap.

.

.

.

Aku berdoa di luar ruangan ICU, berdoa untuk keselamatan KyuHyun. Aku ingin menangis tapi aku sudah tidak bisa meneteskan air mata lagi sejak kepergian umma.

"KyuHyun harus mendapatkan donor jantung secepatnya Tn. Cho.." aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara appa dan dokter yang menangani KyuHyun saat aku melintasi ruangan dokter itu. Donor jantung?

"Bagaimana bisa saya mendapatkan donor itu dok? Kalau begitu ambil saja jantung saya untuknya. Saya bersedia." Suara appa terdengar parau. Appa.. Tidak.. Aku tidak akan mengizinkan appa melakukan itu..

"Appa!" aku masuk ke ruangan itu tanpa permisi. "Jangan appa, aku dan KyuHyun membutuhkan appa. Kami tidak punya umma lagi, dan appa mau melakukan ini? Tega sekali appa.." aku berusaha mengatur napasku. Appa sudah mulai menangis.

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan adikmu, YoungWoon.. Dimana akan kita temukan donor jantung untuk KyuHyun? Appa tidak mau kehilangannya.."

Dokter lalu memberi tanda bahwa dia akan berbicara. "Lagipula Tn. Cho, orang yang bisa mendonorkan jantungnya hanyalah orang yang sudah meninggal saja. Donor jantung tidak sama dengan donor darah atau ginjal. Jantung adalah organ yang sangat vital, kita tidak bisa mengambil jantung seseorang yang masih hidup untuk menolong orang lain. Itu sama saja dengan membunuh, walaupun ada persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan."

"Lantas,, bagaimana? Apa yang harus kami lakukan dok?" tanya appa terdengar hampir putus asa.

"Kita berdoa saja, semoga ada donor yang cocok untuknya dalam waktu dekat ini."

Emosiku mulai memuncak. Aku menarik kerah baju dokter itu.

"Kau dokter apa bukan hah? Bagaimana adikku bisa mendapatkan donor itu? Kemana aku harus mencarinya hah?" appa menarik tanganku dan menenangkanku.

"Maaf YoungWoon-ssi.. Tapi memang inilah kenyataannya. Donor jantung itu tidak bisa sembarangan, jantung pendonor harus cocok dengan resipien. Kita hanya bisa menunggu dan berdoa.."kata-kata itu seketika menyedot semua energi yang tersisa padaku. Setidak punya harapan itukah kami saat ini? Secepat itukah aku harus menyerah untuk adikku? Aku terduduk, pikiranku menerawang. Ummaku, dan sekarang dongsaengku.. Kenapa dunia menjadi setidak adil ini padaku?

.

.

.

"YoungWoon-ah.. Ya!" seseorang menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Sunbaeku mulai mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres dariku hari ini. Biasanya aku sangat bersemangat untuk latihan, tapi sekarang semangat dan tenagaku hilang, tidak tersisa samasekali.

"Maaf sunbae.. Aku izin hari ini, pikiranku sedang kacau." Kataku sambil melepaskan tali tubuh yang sedang kupakai. Aku mengambil tasku dan pergi dari lokasi latihan. Aku merasakan seseorang mengejarku, tapi aku hanya terus berjalan sampai di tempat parkir. Aku tau benar siapa yang sedang mengikutiku itu. Aku membalikkan badanku dan memeluk orang yang tepat berada di belakangku.

"Ada apa KangIn-ah?" suara malaikatnya membuatku merasa nyaman, dia selalu memanggilku KangIn, karena katanya nama itu lebih cocok untukku. Aku lalu menopangkan tubuhku sepenuhnya pada tubuh kecilnya. Otomatis dia terduduk, karena perbedaan ukuran badan yang jauh. Aku tidak peduli, aku menyurukkan wajahku ke dadanya membuatku menghirup aroma harum tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Aku tidak peduli dengan pertanyaannya, aku tidak ingin membahas ini.

"Peluk aku." Kataku, dia lalu menuruti kata-kataku. "Aku ingin.. selamanya ada di pelukan seorang malaikat.. Aku sudah kehilangan malaikatku,, aku kehilangan ummaku.. Hanya denganmu,, aku merasakan lagi pelukan ini.. Sampai mati aku ingin di sini.." entah apa yang sedang aku katakan.

"Kau tidak seperti KangIn yang biasanya." Katanya. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tetap menjadi KangIn? Bagaimana bisa aku tetap kuat? Semua ini terlalu banyak untukku Hyung.. Terlalu sakit untuk kutahan sendiri. Aku tidak bisa lagi, aku tidak mau. Buat aku melupakannya hyung, aku takut.." aku kembali memeluknya. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya membelai rambutku.

"Ada aku, kau bisa berbagi denganku." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Sayangnya ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibagi, Teuk hyung.. Tidak bisa.." aku memaksakan diri untuk berdiri, kemudian Teuk hyung juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia berdiri menatapku yang mungkin kelihatan sangat frustasi. "Bawa aku.. kemanapun.. Asal jangan ke rumahku.." aku ingin melupakan ini untuk sementara. Ini bisa membuatku gila, aku tidak bisa begini..

EeTeuk POV

Aku meneteskan airmata saat mengemudikan mobil KangIn ke rumahku. Dia tertidur di tempat duduknya, dia kelihatan sangat lelah dan.. sedih. Aku tidak pernah bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia pun juga tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku. Tapi dari matanya aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang sangat menguras energinya.

Dia tidak pernah menangis, hanya menyembunyikan kesedihannya di dalam hati. Atau mengeluarkannya dengan kemarahan. KangIn selalu jadi orang yang kuat, gagah, dan penuh dengan semangat. Tapi KangIn yang sedang aku lihat sekarang adalah KangIn yang lain. Dia rapuh, dia terluka. Melihatnya seperti ini menyakitkan hatiku. Aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang kusayangi menderita seperti ini.

Kami sekarang ada di ruang tamu rumahku. Sudah larut malam sekarang, sepupuku SungMin sudah tertidur di kamarnya, tapi aku dan KangIn tidak tidur. Kami hanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu, aku menatap KangIn sedangkan dia menatap lantai tanpa ada ekspresi.

"Dimana.." ujarnya pelan. "Dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya? Kemana aku harus mencarinya hyung? Tolong aku.. Katakan padaku.." ada nada permohonan dalam suaranya. Aku mengerutkan keningku. Apa maksudnya?

"Apa? Aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya. Aku berjanji.." kataku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Namun dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak bisa hyung.. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa.. Kenapa Tuhan seperti ini hyung? Sebegitu jahatkah aku sampai harus dihukum seperti ini? Aku sudah tidak punya umma lagi.. Apa aku harus merelakan dongsaengku juga? Dengan cara yang sama saat aku kehilangan umma?" dia bicara dengan nada lemah, sambil tetap menatap lantai.

Aku mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi. Aku pernah mendengar dari teman KangIn tentang hal ini. Ummanya meninggal lima tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang adiknya juga sedang berjuang melawan penyakit yang sama dengan ummanya. Sebenarya aku tidak begitu mengetahui tentang keluarga KangIn. Aku hanya seorang sunbae baginya. Dia adalah mahasiswa di universitas yang sama denganku. Aku adalah mahasiswa kedokteran semester akhir, sedangkan dia adalah mahasiswa manajemen bisnis semester enam. Tapi yang aku tau hanyalah.. aku menyayangi KangIn, tanpa perlu tau apapun tentangnya.

**=Flashback, satu tahun yang lalu=**

EeTeuk POV

Aku berjalan di taman kampus setelah menyelesaikan tugas di perpustakan. Sudah malam dan aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Seseorang menarik perhatianku ketika melewati tempat yang biasa digunakan klub pecinta alam untuk panjat dinding. Hanya ada satu orang di sana, dan dia sepertinya sedang latihan keras, tanpa memakai pengaman. Aku berhenti di tempat untuk melihatnya lebih lama. Namun kemudian saat orang itu sudah mencapai setengah tinggi dinding, dia seperti kehabisan tenaga lalu terjatuh. Aku segera menghampirinya ketika orang itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Gwaenchana?" tanyaku sambil memegang lengan laki-laki itu. Aku mengenalinya. Dia adalah YoungWoon, anak seorang pengusaha kaya dan atlit panjat dinding yang handal. Kenapa atlit sepertinya bisa terjatuh bahkan sebelum mencapai setengah dari tinggi dinding?

"Ah, punggungku sakit.." erangnya. Dia memang terjatuh dengan posisi punggung menghantam tanah. Salah sendiri, kenapa tidak memakai tali pengaman?

Aku membantunya duduk, ternyata punggungnya tergores. Lagi-lagi itu kesalahannya, dia hanya memakai baju sleeveless. Aku membantunya berdiri, aku harus membawanya ke unit kesehatan. Biasanya unit kesehatan kampus buka 24 jam. Ukuran badannya yang lebih besar dariku sedikit menyulitkanku memapahnya.

Setibanya di unit kesehatan, aku membantunya membuka bajunya. Dia tidak bicara apapun padaku, aku juga tidak. Dia duduk di kasur dan aku mengambil alkohol dan betadine untuk membersihkan dan mengobati luka di punggungnya. Punggungnya tergores batu, itu pasti sakit.

Aku mengobatinya dengan posisiku menghadap punggungnya.

"AH! Perih.." erangnya. Aku tetap melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Tiba-tba dia membalikkan badannya sehingga menghadapku. Dia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke dadaku dan tangannya melingkar di pinggangku. "Izinkan aku memelukmu sebentar, Teuk-sunbae.." katanya sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dadaku. Dia ternyata tau namaku. Aku melanjutkan kegiatanku mengobati lukanya, pelukannya mengerat setiap kali aku menekan lukanya terlalu keras. Manja juga ternyata anak ini.

Setelah selesai mengobatinya, aku merasakan punggungnya naik turun dengan teratur. Dia tertidur sambil memelukku. Aku membelai kepalanya, entah kenapa sejak dia mulai memelukku tadi hatiku ikut merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Dia lalu terbangun, dan melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"Maaf.." katanya salah tingkah. Aku tersenyum. "..dan terimakasih, sunbae.." katanya sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cheonmaneyo.." jawabku. "Lain kali pakai pengaman dan baju yang panjang." Kataku. Dia mengangguk. "Ini bagian dari latihan atau apa? Ini sudah malam sekali lho, kenapa latihan sekeras itu?..."

"Aku biasanya kesini kalau hatiku sedang kacau. Sekarang suasana hatiku sedang tidak karuan, dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk memasang pengaman. Terimakasih, sekali lagi.." aku menerti sekarang. Aku lalu berdiri, bermaksud meletakkan obat-obatan yang kuambil tadi ke tempatnya. Tapi YoungWoon kemudian menahan tanganku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sunbae.." kata-katanya mengagetkanku. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak menatap wajahku.

"M..mwo?"

"Maafkan aku" ujarnya dengan nada bersalah. Aku duduk kembali di sebelahnya. "Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ummaku meninggal,, aku merasakan lagi pelukan seorang malaikat.. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa perasaan itu datang darimu, sunbae.. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi. Maafkan aku sunbae.." kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

"Tidak ada yang salah, tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan. Jangan meminta maaf atas perasaanmu, tidak ada yang salah darinya." Kataku. Aku mengangkat dagunya sampai matanya menatap mataku. "KangIn-ah.." panggilku. "Let's start protecting each other." Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiranku sampai aku mengatakan hal ini. Dia tiba tiba memelukku lagi, dan aku membalas pelukannya.

"KangIn?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Iya. Nama itu lebih cocok untukmu. Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu KangIn." Aku tersenyum, diapun juga. Walaupun dalam senyumannya aku bisa melihat ada sebuah hal yang menyedihkan. Dia pasti sedang ada masalah, namun aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusannya sampai dia sendiri yang bercerita.

**=Flashback End=**

Author POV

Sudah jam tiga pagi, tapi EeTeuk maupun KangIn tidak mengantuk. Mereka tetap pada posisi mereka sebelumnya, tanpa bicara sedikitpun. KangIn sibuk menatap lantai, sedangkan EeTeuk terlalu takut untuk sekedar membuka pembicaraan.

"Adikku.." KangIn buka suara. "Membutuhkan donor jantung.. secepatnya.." dia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa. "Tapi dimana hyung? Bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya? Dia baru enam belas tahun, bagaimana bisa dia pergi secepat itu?" air mata menetes dari mata KangIn. EeTeuk terkejut, dia belum pernah melihat KangIn menangis sebelumnya, seberapapun frustasinya dia. Ini adalah pertama kalinya EeTeuk melihat langsung airmata jatuh di pipi KangIn. Seketika, hati EeTeuk terasa sakit, dan airmatanya pun ikut jatuh.

"Selama ini aku mati-matian melupakan masalah ini. Aku menyibukkan diri dengan semua masalah atlit konyol itu. Setiap kali aku teringat bahwa adikku mungkin juga akan meninggalkanku seperti umma, setiap kali aku melihatnya mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang dada kirinya, aku melampiaskannya pada dinding sialan itu. Setelah badanku lelah dan tenagaku habis, aku bisa tertidur pulas tanpa harus memikirkannya lagi. Aku selalu lari, tapi sekarang semuanya mengejarku hyung. Adikku sekarang terbaring di rumah sakit, bahkan bernapas saja dia sulit. Kemana lagi aku harus lari? Aku seperti pecundang yang hanya pasrah, menunggu donor sialan yang entah kapan datangnya. Aku.. ARRGGHHH..." KangIn mengelap airmatanya, dan EeTeuk juga. EeTeuk mendekati KangIn dan menarik ke pelukannya.

"Menangislah di pelukan malaikatmu, KangIn.." Lama, KangIn menangis di dada EeTeuk. Kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak boleh lari lagi. Aku tau dimana. Aku tau bagaimana caranya hyung.." KangIn tiba-tiba berdiri, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan rumah EeTeuk, tapi EeTeuk menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya EeTeuk.

"Adikku sedang butuh aku Hyung.. Dia butuh aku sekarang. Jantungku bisa menggantikan jantungnya kan? Dia adikku, jantungku pasti cocok untuknya.. Aku akan memberikan jantung ini padanya, aku tidak butuh.." EeTeuk terkejut mendengarnya. Dia mengeratkan tangannya pada KangIn.

"Hei, kau pikir jantungmu berapa?" KangIn melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman EeTeuk dengan satu sentakan keras.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya." EeTeuk mendaratkan tamparan yang keras di wajah KangIn. KangIn terdiam, berhenti melawan.

"Ini ide tergila dan terbodoh yang pernah aku dengar seumur hidupku, KangIn. Kau tau apa artinya itu? Kau akan mati! Kau kira adikmu akan senang menerima kenyataan itu? Kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada appamu? Padaku? KangIn, aku tau kau dalam kondisi yang sulit, tapi berpikirlah dengan jernih.. Ini bukan jalan keluar yang terbaik.." KangIn terduduk lemas, dia menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan dan mulai menangis.

"Izinkan aku.. aku.. menolong adikku hyung... Dia harus hidup lebih lama lagi.." KangIn memeluk kedua kakinya dengan tangan, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

"Tidak dengan cara ini." EeTeuk memeluk KangIn yang masih terisak, air matanya menetes satu-satu. "Dalam kehidupan ini.. ada kalanya kita menghadapi hal-hal yang tidak bisa kita hindari. Sometimes, all we can is just leave it to God, KangIn. Dan kau sekarang sedang ada dalam hal seperti ini. Tuhan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan umatnya, percayalah.. Yang ditakdirkan Tuhan adalah yang terbaik." Ucap EeTeuk. KangIn hanya diam, berusaha percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan EeTeuk.

KangIn POV

Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian di rumah Teuk hyung, dan aku berusaha percaya dengan kata-katanya. Aku yakin bahwa Tuhan punya jalan sendiri untuk KyuHyun dan aku, aku pasrah karena memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan selain itu.

Hari ini adalah turnamen panjat dinding antar Universitas yang diselenggarakan di kampusku. Aku adalah tim inti atlit kampusku, dan sebelum turnamen dimulai aku menyempatkan diri menjenguk KyuHyun. Sejak dokter memberitahuku tentang donor jantung itu, aku sudah tidak pernah lagi ke rumah sakit. Aku takut, aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi sekarang, sebuah dorongan yang sangat kuat memaksaku untuk datang padanya.

Kondisinya masih sama, masih sangat lemah. Sejak hari pertama dia masuk rumah sakit sampai sekarang, masker oksigen tidak pernah lepas darinya. Bedanya, sekarang dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya, dan sudah bisa diajak bicara. Appa bahkan tidak pergi ke kantor demi menjaganya.

Aku masuk perlahan dan duduk di sebelah ranjangnya. Aku bisa melihat senyuman di bibirnya, namun aku tidak membalas senyuman itu. Bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum saat aku sedang melawan keinginan airmataku untuk jatuh?

"Hyung.. Akhirnya kau datang.." katanya lemah, hampir seperti bisikan. Jelas sekali rona bahagia di wajahnya yang pucat. Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak ditancapi infus kepadaku. "Pegang tanganku hyung.." aku segera menggapainya dan menggenggamnya erat. KyuHyun kembali tersenyum getir, sakit sekali hatiku melihatnya.

"Hyung tau kau akan sehat Kyu. You will make this through. Hyung berjanji, kau akan selamat." KyuHyun menggeleng lemah. "Kau harus berjuang bersamaku Kyu! Tolong aku.. Tolong.." aku menangis, ini terlalu berat untukku. Kenapa dia harus menyerah sedangkan aku tidak? Aku tidak ingin dia menyerah, tidak akan kuizinkan..

"Maafkan aku hyung.. Untuk hal ini aku tidak bisa membantumu.." aku melepaskan tangannya dengan paksa.

"Dengar ini baik-baik Cho KyuHyun. Aku tidak akan menyerah atasmu. Aku berjanji padamu, pada diriku sendiri, kau akan selamat. Kau akan sehat, kembali sekolah dan meneruskan cita-citamu. Kau pegang janjiku!" aku keluar dari ruangannya, meninggalkan KyuHyun yang kutau sedang menangis. Aku lalu menghapus air mataku. Sekarang aku harus fokus pada turnamen.

.

.

.

Giliranku tiba. Aku harus memanjat dinding ini secepat yang aku bisa. Aku sudah memasang tali tubuh dan tali pengaman. Begitu peluit berbunyi, aku mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku. Aku sudah sering melakukan ini, aku adalah juara bertahan selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Aku bisa memenangkan perlombaan ini dengan mudah. Benar saja, akulah yang paling cepat tiba di puncak. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, aku tidak bahagia. Tidak samasekali.

Semua orang bersorak. Dari atas aku melihat Teuk hyung yang tersenyum bangga melihatku. Namun kemudian, kurasakan tali tubuhku merenggang, seketika aku mencengkeram pegangan di dinding dengan erat. Aku berusaha bertahan, tapi kemudian kakiku tergelincir. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, yang kurasakan adalah angin, tubuhku ada di awang-awang. Beberapa detik kemudian, punggung dan kepalaku menghantam sesuatu yang sangat keras. Aku bisa mendengar bunyi 'bukk' yang keras dan teriakan panik semua orang. Kepalaku sakit, perutku mual. Aku masih bisa melihat cairan merah yang aku muntahkan. Kemudian seseorang mengangkat kepalaku ke pangkuannya, Teuk Hyung.. Dia terlihat bercahaya bagiku.. Tapi perlahan cahayanya meredup, dan hanya gelap yang tersisa.

EeTeuk POV

Aku melihat ada yang aneh pada KangIn. Dia sudah menang, tapi dia tidak tersenyum sedikitpun. Dia kemudian hilang keseimbangan, kejadiannya terjatuh dari dinding yang sangat tinggi itu terekam jelas di otakku. Suara gaduh dan teriakan itu menggema di telingaku. Seketika, aku serasa kehilangan seluruh tenaga. Aku tidak mau melihat apapun, tapi aku memaksa. Aku berlari ke arah KangIn, meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuanku. Tanganku basah, darah mengalir deras dari kepala belakangnya. Dia memuntahkan darah kehitaman, lalu matanya tertutup. Aku merasa hilang, otakku tidak bisa mencerna ini semua.. Kukira ini mimpi, tapi darah yang mengotori baju dan celana putihku memaksaku untuk percaya bahwa ini adalah.. kenyataan..

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari aku di rumah sakit, tiga hari aku menemani KangIn di ruang rawatnya, tiga hari pula dia tidak pernah sekalipun membuka matanya. Dia menderita gegar otak karena benturan yang keras di kepalanya. Aku bahkan sudah tidak punya energi lagi untuk menangis sekarang. SungMin lah yang setiap hari menyuapiku makanan, aku hanya memakannya dalam diam, sambil memegang erat tangan KangIn. Appa KangIn bergantian menjaganya denganku, karena dia harus merawat adiknya yang dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama. Aku kasihan padanya, di saat yang sama harus menghadapi dua anak yang sedang berjuang keras untuk bertahan hidup. Tapi Tn. Cho adalah lelaki yang tegar. Dia tidak pernah terlihat kehilangan harapan.

Aku merebahkan kepalaku di tepi kasurnya sambil tanganku tetap menggenggam tangannya. Aku tidak tau lagi harus berharap atau tidak. Yang kulihat hanya kosong, tapi rasanya sakit. Aku takut, takut sekali..

"Hyung.." aku mengangkat kepalaku. KangIn sudah sadar, aku tersenyum padanya menunjukkan rasa bahagiaku. Tapi, hatiku kembali mencelos melihat matanya, dia sedang menahan sakit, sedangkan aku tidak bisa sedikitpun mengurangi rasa sakitnya itu.

"Tuhan selalu memiliki jalan-Nya sendiri kan hyung?" katanya lemah, hampir tidak terdengar. "Aku sudah tau hyung.. Aku tau bagaimana cara menolong adikku.."

"Tidak, KangIn.. Jangan bicara lagi.." aku terisak, KangIn menghela napasnya.

"Dengar aku dulu.. Aku harus menepati janjiku pada adikku.. Maaf kalau ini akan sedikit menyakitimu." aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku lalu aku berlari keluar meninggalkan KangIn. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. KangIn bukan tidak bisa sembuh, tapi dia tidak mau sembuh. Dia sudah menyerah, dan dia sudah mengatur rencananya sendiri. Ini melukaiku.. aku tidak bisa menerimanya.. Aku terkulai lemas sebelum SungMin datang lalu membawaku pulang.

Author POV

Sejak hari itu EeTeuk tidak lagi mengunjungi rumah sakit. KangIn semakin parah, terkadang dia memuntahkan darah lalu kolaps. Dalam kondisinya yang parah KangIn sudah mengatur segala hal tentang pendonoran jantungnya. Dia sudah tau bahwa dia tidak mungkin melewati semuanya.

"Tolong aku memenuhi keinginan terakhirku ini appa.. Setidaknya harus ada satu diantara kami yang menemani appa, dan takdir memilih KyuHyun.." appanya tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui kehendak anaknya itu.

KangIn meminta appanya menelepon EeTeuk dan tak lama kemudian EeTeuk tiba di rumah sakit. KangIn meminta EeTeuk memeluknya, dan sekarang dia sudah berada di pangkuan EeTeuk, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada EeTeuk walaupun sedikit sulit bagi KangIn.

"Aku pernah mengatakannya kan? Aku ingin mati di pelukan seorang malaikat.." KangIn mengulang kata-kata yang pernah diucapkannya.

"Kau tidak akan mati semudah itu kan? Kau bahkan belum melihat medalimu." kata EeTeuk, KangIn tersenyum getir.

"Seperti ini kau bilang mudah? Ini sudah terlalu sulit bagiku hyung.. Kau ingin aku mati sesulit apa?" tanya kangIn sambil tersenyum getir. Airmata EeTeuk mengalir, menambah perih di setiap kepingan hatinya. "Yang ingin aku katakan hanyalah hal yang telah kau ketahui hyung.." KangIn menghela napas. "Bahwa aku mencintaimu.. Dan bagiku, ada di pelukan malaikat sepertimu di saat ini.. adalah kebahagiaan terbesar seumur hidupku.." mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tiba-tiba KangIn meraih tangan EeTeuk lalu meletakkan di dadanya. "Nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku.. Endless moment.." pinta KangIn. Seiring dengan suara EeTeuk yang mulai mengalun, KangIn memejamkan matanya.

_**Ibyeoriran mareul moreuneun, neowa na-igil barae yeongweonttorok..**_

_**Neo-ui jageun euseumjocha ireohke nan haengbokhande..**_

_**...**_

_**My endless moment pray for you..**_

_**My shining moment forever...**_

KyuHyun POV

Aku meletakkan bunga di atas makam ini. Sudah satu bulan sejak meninggalnya kakakku satu-satunya, tapi bagiku dia berada sangat dekat denganku. Bahkan detak jantungnya masih bisa kurasakan, karena dia sekarang berdetak di dalam dadaku. Selamanya dia akan selalu hidup. Selamanya, dalam hatiku..

Aku membuka lipatan surat itu sekali lagi.

_**Hei Cho KyuHyun! Laki-laki sejati selalu menepati janjinya. Kau lihat kan? Aku menepati janjiku padamu. Kyu, aku titipkan jantungku di dadamu. Jagalah selalu agar dia tetap berdetak di sana. Aku bersenang-senang di sini, jadi tolong jangan ganggu aku. Jangan ikuti aku karena itu akan mengganggu kedamaianku, arasseo?**_

_**Mm.. sudah ya Kyu.. By the way.. Saranghae! (itu kan yang selalu ingin kau dengar dariku? Senang kau sekarang hah? XD). Ingat untuk menjaga appa, dan jaga juga semua medaliku. Okay..**_

_** Strong Man, KangIn.**_

Aku selalu tersenyum membaca surat ini. Hyung pabo! Aku berdiri setelah berdoa untuk YoungWoon hyung, ah, KangIn hyung maksudku. Semoga dia bahagia di sana. Ah, dia PASTI bahagia, kan ada umma di sana. Ya! Berbahagialah kau di sana dengan umma, aku di sini juga akan bahagia dengan appa.

"Hyung.. Jeongmal gomawo.. Yeongwonhi saranghanda.." aku memakai lagi kacamata hitamku, lalu beranjak dari pemakaman ini.

EeTeuk POV

Sejak hari itu, baru kali ini aku berani ke sini. Ke tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas tangannya yang terkulai lemah seiring dengan selesainya nyanyianku. Aku meletakkan bunga lili putih di atas makamnya. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang datang sebelumku. Aku berdoa sebentar, lalu berdiri. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku. Aku akan segera menjadi seorang dokter. Aku merapikan jas putihku lalu berjalan ke arah mobilku terparkir.

Di dalam mobil, aku teringat surat yang aku dapatkan sehari setelah kepergiannya.

_**Hi Angel.. Aku mencintaimu..**_

_**Ini medali terakhirku, jagalah. Aku memang memenangkannya untukmu. Aku sangat bahagia, karena hidup dengan satu malaikat saja sudah sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi dengan segini banyak malaikat di surga? (aku orang baik, aku pasti ke surga) Hehe.. Tapi tenang saja, Teukie,, Kau tetap malaikat yang paling aku cintai..**_

_**Hmm.. Sekali lagi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang telah kau ketahui.. Dan sekali lagi kukatakan.. Hmm.. Aku mencintaimu,, AngelTeuk..**_

_**(By the way.. Selamat ya hyung,, jadilah dokter yang baik, dan jangan terlalu banyak menangis. Makan yang banyak, kau itu terlalu kurus.)**_

_** Strong Man, KangIn.**_

Aku memandang medali yang ada di tanganku. Ah, KangIn.. Aku selalu merindukanmu.. Aku akan mencoba bahagia kalau kau bahagia. Walaupun sekarang aku hanya malaikat saja, tanpa sayap. Malaikat telah kehilangan sayapnya. Tapi sebenarnya, sayap itu tetap di sana, walaupun tidak terlihat lagi.

Aku segera menstarter mobilku, melihat sekali lagi ke makam itu.

"Nado saranghae.. Yeongwonhi.." bisikku. Aku melesatkan mobilku sebelum aku terlambat ke acara wisuda. Kini EeTeuk telah berubah jadi Dokter Park, KangIn-ah.. Aku tersenyum, menyimpan surat KangIn di saku kemeja, persis di dekat jantungku.

FIN

Ini sebenernya udah pernah aku publish di ef-bi aku.. Hm.. Akhir kata, adakah yang sudi buat ngereview?

^^.. ^^..^^..


End file.
